There are numerous situations wherein it is necessary to heat large flows and wherein low pressure losses are mandated. Cases in point (inter alia) are air preheaters, particularly those used in incineration systems. Such heating of large flows at low pressure losses have been difficult to achieve by prior art installations in terms of capital cost, thermal efficiency and the like.